1 week at freddys Day
by amazingcoolchris2010
Summary: hey doods I hope you enjoy my first book, but in all honesty I made this in just a week so if there is any mistakes then I'm sorry ok


**This book is being made by an 11 year old**

**Foxy is the mascot of my books**

Characters

Foxy the pirate fox: very friendly and SUPER combat ready, his best friend is bonnie bunny.

Bonnie bunny: LOVES his drum set, his best friend is foxy.

Freddy fazbear: his favourite song is the living TOMESTONE, his best friends are the whole gang.

Chica chicken: LOVES PIZZA TO HELL, her best friend is Freddy fazbear

Kids: act like you expect kids to, favourites are Freddy and Foxy

Background

The parents of 3 children have left their kids to foxy at Freddy fazbear's pizza because they went on a holiday and don't trust their local babysitter, when the restaurant takes a turn for the worst! A man who takes the name of purple guy comes to the restaurant and **try's to kill** the kids! Will foxy save the kids? Will the purple man get his way? Find out in five nights at Freddy's DAY!

Chapter one: THE PLAN!

At the house of Sam, Ben and Jane their parents have booked a holiday that only they could go on, so they needed someone to watch the kids so they thought, they didn't trust their local babysitter and they didn't know anyone else.

So they thought then 10 minutes later.

"Hey, you know that pizzeria that opened down the street?" mom asked

"Yea what about it" replied dad

"Why don't we leave the kids with foxy?" suggested mom. Dad thought hard

"Foxy, foxy Yes of course foxy! We can leave the kids there for the week, get back on Sunday night and come back home!" dad explained

"Honey that's a great plan, lets tell them after tea" hesitated mom.

Later that day mum and dad explained the plan they discussed earlier.

"YAY WE GET TO SEE FOXY" cheered the kids

End of chapter one

**C hapter two: were here**

Mom and dad drove to Freddy fazbears pizza, the kids were very excited to see foxy again, the last time they saw him he was broken from kids jumping at him and tearing at his fur. "Ok kids, were here" thrilled dad. The kids jumped out the car and raced inside, when they got in Freddy and gang was playing the living tombstone.

Freddy was playing guitar as well as chica and bonnie was playing his drum set. Foxy was fixed and better from the last time they had saw him

"Yarr mateies welcome to Freddy fazbear's pizza" foxy said with a voice like a pirate "my name I…" foxy paused

"Sam? Ben, Jane?.. I haven't seen you in ages" foxy howled in happiness…

E nd of chapter

Chapter three: An unpleasant surprise

When foxy saw the kids he fell to the floor and hugged them

"How are you kids?" Foxy asked in desperation

"Were amazing Foxy, how are you? You look much better" pondered Jane while Foxy began to stand

"Great, now that I have seen yee are well and happy" laughed Foxy "what brings yee here?"

So Sam explained why they have come

"So your parents just left yee here with me? AWSOME" Foxy yelled.

A door slammed open backstage, a man in a Freddy fazbear suit came out

"Hey kids, come with me for some FREE PIZZA" persuaded the man in the suit

"PPPPIIIIZZZZAAAA" yelled chica and Chica jumped on the man in the suit and broke his arm, the man yelled in pain.

"Chica get away from that man, we don't know that guy" Foxy said with a worried voice "kids, don't go anywhere near that man, I don't trust him at all

End of chapter

Chapter four: he strikes

Foxy approached chica and whispered

"Did you get a good look at his face?"

"No, but he was wearing a purple employee suit" chica replied in a startled voice.

Bonnie looked at the clock that read: 21:00.

"Kids I think it's time to go to sleep, its 9 o' clock" announced Bonnie

"But where will we sleep?" asked ben in curious voice as he looked around "I don't see a bed anywhere"

"Hmm, how about pirates cove" relived Freddy

"Yee be a smart bear, freddy" agreed foxy "yes, there be some beds in there!"

Halfway through the night foxy woke bonnie and asked him to come outside so they could talk

"Bonnie, can I ask you something?" pondered foxy "it's very important!"

"Yes foxy, anything for my best friend!" replied Bennie in a comforting voice

""if I go, you know because purple man, will you take care of the kids? I'm very worried for them" pleaded foxy very desperately

"Yes, I'll take care of them as long as I live" relived Bonnie as foxy hugged him.

They returned to the stage and had a pizza before Sam got up and woke Ben and Jane.

Then the herd a creek near pirates cove (they had left freddy to watch the kids)

"Freddy is everything ok?"

"No, quick come and help, he is back!" he yelled quietly in a plead for help as Bonnie and foxy sprinted over, they heard the swipe of a knife into freddys right arm, it was horrifying to watch as Freddy fell to the floor without an arm.

End of chapter, **what happens next?**

Chapter five: the final confrontation

Chica threw Freddy his guitar and caught it with alarmingly great ease, once in his hand he smacked the purple guy with it causing him to fall backwards. "Want to do that 1, 2 combo we practiced?" snickered Bonnie as foxy nodded in agreement.

The purple man was left dazed after a flurry of punches in his face and chest. Meanwhile in the pirates cove the kids were awake and couldn't get out due to foxy locking the door after Freddy's arm was chopped, there was a note that read: "kids there is a secret exit at the back of the cove, run and get help!" they did exactly that while the gang was dealing with the purple guy.

The doors were flung open

"Foxy? Are you still here?" asked the familiar face in the doorway, foxy fell back and ran to the figure.

"Mike? Is that you?" asked Foxy in a hurried voice

"Yes, Foxy what is going on" pondered Mike

Foxy pointed at the man dressed in purple and explained everything to mike and how he needed his help, Mike nodded and called the police. But foxy stopped him from dialling the number and shook his head in disapproval

"I don't want anyone else to get hurt, Mike you do understand right?" asked foxy while he was about to run back to help Bonnie, Mike was too overwhelmed to do anything so he gave foxy what he came to the restaurant to do and ran away.

What Foxy held in his hand was a locket that played calming music, there was a note that hung on the necklace that read: to help you with all your troubles –Mike. Foxy grasped it hard and came in with a strong swipe of his hook to the purple man's chest and an even stronger upper cut followed. When Freddy got up he burst out in rage and charged at the man

"Chica quick grab him" Bonnie yelled "Foxy, the locket" they did exactly as bonnie had said, Freddy snapped out of his rage and asked

"What happened?" while he stared at his missing arm

"No time for that, look" said chica with an exceedingly sacred voice.

Freddy jumped to his feet and joined the rest as they charge the man, forcing him to run straight to the police were the kids were standing next to the officer.

"Look what we have here, a murderer" said the police man, all dressed in dark blue. The kids returned to Foxy and the gang as the purple man went screaming to the police station

END OF STORY


End file.
